Beau Billingslea
Beau M. Billingslea (born September 1, 1953) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2015) - The Moon (ep111) *Megas XLR (2004) - Grrkek (ep7), Orange Scaley Thing#1 (ep7) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Toy Warrior (2005) - Principal 'TV Specials' *The Night B4 Christmas (2003) - Elvin's Dad Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Cerulean Knight (ep9), Doctor *Arc the Lad (2001) - Spirit of Flame *Argento Soma (2003) - Michael Heartland *Brigadoon (2004) - Kuston Brown *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Jet Black *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Mammoth *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Ringirin (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dogen Awakusu (ep3) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Moalutdar (ep26) *Fafner (2006) - Colonel Dudley Barns *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Bertuccio *Geneshaft (2003) - Diskon, George *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Commissioner (ep5) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Carpenter (ep8), Yataro Uchida *God Eater (2016) - General (ep5), Russia Branch President (ep2) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Yakuza (ep34) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Shitalnen *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bear Walken *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Mafias (ep43), Nostrade *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Monster (2010) - Milan Kolasch (ep62) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2017) - Ay, Homura Mitokado *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Akitaka Fudo *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Oji Tanaka, American (ep10) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Ben Jackson *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - The Premier (ep11) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Guilty (ep10) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Sea Walrus (ep22) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Jet Black *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Ogremon *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Barret Wallace *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Ay *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Dee Jay *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Ay *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Goat-type Alien *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Ben Jackson *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Ben Jackson 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Mr. Patterson (ep7) *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yataro Uchida *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Col. Millard Johnson Video Games 'Video Games' *Breakdown (2004) - Lead Researcher, Soldier on Phone *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Ibarum *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Outlaws (1997) - "Buckshot" Bill Morgan *Phase Paradox (2001) - Marquis Lamming *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Rakeesh, Shakra *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Judge Kain, Osun Male 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Captain Marcus Snow *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Anthony "Bedivere" Palmer, Sorcerer 1 *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Fire, Village Chief *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Quincy *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Gozen, Necroberg King Valen *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Edorad Leones *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Suminagashi *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Barret Wallace *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Carl Thammond *Kessen III (2005) - Kenshin Uesugi, Masakage Yamagata *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Bo'Sun *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Ay *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ay *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Ay *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ay *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gerald *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Buddhist Priest *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Adray Lasbard *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Helmer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors